


Work

by GeoffFree



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, One-Shot, can be seen as pre-slash or platonic, geovin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffFree/pseuds/GeoffFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is stressed, overworked and extremely overtired. Geoff is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little one-shot that was originally posted on tumblr and is primarily fluff. If I ever have the time I might expand on it, but I do have longer geovin fanfics in mind that I'm eager to write. Probably over the summer after exams. Either way I hope you enjoy this.

The office was quiet now, most of the desks empty, and just the faint hum of the computer monitors and the gentle crackle of a flickering light bulb audible. Geoff hesitated by the door, gaze turning towards the open window which allowed a sliver of cold to intrude and bathed the room in the faint white glow of the outdoor streetlights. He sighed, approaching the ajar window and closing it, the motion causing dust mites to explode into the air.

There was a low creak of a chair and a rustle of fabric, slight teetering murmurs escaping the gently parted lips of the room’s other occupant. Gavin’s hair was an unruly mess, and obscured most of his face, which was pressed into the desk at an awkward angle, with his back slumped over in the chair. His arms were slung around his head, in a vague attempt to block out the light. His eyelids flickered restlessly, obviously deep in the throes of sleep.

Geoff huffed, approaching the sleeping Brit with carefully light steps. He knew that Gavin was extremely jet-lagged, and had also been suffering from a cold that he stubbornly refused to acknowledge, so it was not a surprise to find him succumbing to the effects of exhaustion. In a way, Geoff was pleased, as it meant that he could drag Gavin back home without the other man arguing about all the work he needed to catch up on.

He leaned over the prone figure, pressing a hand between Gavin’s shoulder blades and rubbing absentmindedly as he turned his attention to the monitor, making sure to save Gavin’s work before shutting it down. Gavin, typically a light sleeper, stirred at the touch, his back arching into his hand like a cat and a satisfied hum escaping his lips. Geoff’s eyes softened, before he gently shook him, attempting to rouse the other man fully.

Gavin made a small discontented moan, which tapered off into a vague grunt of confusion as his bleary eyes tugged open. He straightened up quickly, frown lines burrowing into his forehead as he rubbed his eyes.

“Hey buddy, time to head home.” Geoff said. Gavin groaned, his eyes darting to his watch and back to his black monitor with a deep frown.

“I just have a bit more to do.” He argued, staring at the computer, as if trying to figure out why it was turned off.

“You can do it later.” Geoff retorted sternly, clasping Gavin’s arm and pulling the younger man to his feet. Gavin swayed for a moment, but turned back towards the monitor with an almost petulant pout.

“I’m behind because the shoot overran…” Gavin murmured, blinking rapidly. Geoff hummed, already aware, but determined to drag Gavin out of the door anyway. “It’s fine, Geoff. I can walk home once I’m done.” He added, wriggling out of Geoff’s grip.

“Don’t be an idiot. You need sleep moron.” He replied, rolling his eyes and wrapping an arm around Gavin’s neck, pulling him into a makeshift headlock. Gavin squawked, but barely struggled, almost immediately flopping against Geoff’s side with a disappointed sigh.

“I’m behind.” He repeated quietly, staring up at Geoff with wide eyes. Geoff looked down at him, brushing a loose strand of hair out of his eyes. Gavin blinked, gnawing on his bottom lip nervously.

“You need to rest. You’re no use if you can’t function.” Geoff pointed out. Gavin ducked his head, giving a small curt nod, even as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Geoff’s shoulders slumped, and he pulled the younger man into a hug, resting his chin on the soft mess of brown hair as Gavin buried his face into his neck. Gavin’s arms wrapped around his chest, pulling a little too tight, a touch of desperation in the embrace that made Geoff stiffen for a moment, concern blossoming in his chest, before he relaxed into the touch.

“And we don’t want you to overwork yourself. We care more about you than some random deadline, so don’t fuck with your health to get a video out a day earlier.” Geoff said, brushing a hand through Gavin’s hair. “You’re really stressed and exhausted. It’s not good.” He added in a whisper. Gavin hummed softly, grip tightening for a moment, before he eventually pulled away. 

“Come on, go home and sleep. I’ll even give you a message.” He said earnestly, despite the grin. “And if you need to talk, well, I’ll be there when you wake up.” He added, meeting Gavin’s eyes.

“Cheers.” Gavin replied, his voice a little rough, and his eyes shimmering with a sudden intensity as he melted back into Geoff’s side.

“Anytime buddy.”


End file.
